


【GGAD】love is a weapon（十三十四十五）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 20世纪30年代，欧洲魔法部迫于压力将黑魔王的曾经的恋人—阿不思邓布利多送出以换取和平





	【GGAD】love is a weapon（十三十四十五）

（十三）  
用盖勒特的话来说，他们的关系进入了热恋期，或者说，回到了热恋期。  
看书，聊天，上床。仿佛一切都回到了曾经的样子。  
但不管是盖勒特，亦或者是阿不思都明白一件事：  
他们在逃避现实。  
麻瓜界的战争还在继续。但阿不思什么也没提，什么也没问，假装自己从来没听到过那条消息。  
盖勒特也是一样。  
他们默契的对此闭口不谈。  
也许那一天迟早会到来，但起码现在，他们都很享受这段惬意的时光。  
没有面红耳赤，没有暗潮汹涌，没有勾心斗角。  
只有他们最纯粹的模样。  
盖勒特不自觉的搂紧了正坐在他腿上看书的阿不思。  
“怎么了？”  
盖勒特没说话，把头靠在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“年纪越大反而越喜欢撒娇了。”阿不思笑了一下，转身回抱他。  
“等会我又要出去了。”  
“那你去呗。”阿不思揉了揉他的脑袋，刻意地把头发搞乱，然后发出恶作剧成功的笑声，“我会想你的。”  
“阿尔，吻。”  
“真的越来越像小孩了……”阿不思说着，在他的额头上留下一个吻，“呐，吻给你……可以出发了，格林德沃先生。”  
盖勒特不满的拍了一下他的腰。  
“好啦好啦，不逗你玩了。”阿不思在他的嘴上轻轻落下一吻，随即站了起来。  
盖勒特也站起身，理了理自己的头发：“那么我走了。”  
“拜拜。”  
本来盖勒特这几天是不用出行的，可那个德国麻瓜非要他亲自去一趟，说是什么重大会议一定要他出席。  
梅林啊，他一向不喜欢那种会议，无非是一群野心家暗地里的相互勾结罢了，明面上却还要表现出一派和谐的样子。  
坐在夜琪马车上的盖勒特一连打了好几个哈欠。昨晚他们折腾地太久了。基本一整晚没合过眼。真困……  
盖勒特就这么靠在椅背上睡了过去。  
可是梦里并不安生。  
他看到了现在的阿不思。一头红褐色的长发明媚而耀眼。  
阿不思在哭泣。  
在为他怀里的人哭泣。  
是阿丽安娜。盖勒特想。  
可走近一看，怀里的人同样拥有者那一头红发——是18岁的阿不思。  
“你杀了他。”现在的阿不思说“你杀了过去的我。”  
在盖勒特回答之前，眼前的场景全都消失了。  
他又回到了那个熟悉的房间。  
没有人。  
所有东西都在，可就是没有阿不思。  
福克斯发出一声悲鸣，从架子上冲下向他飞来，重重的撞在了他的胸口上。  
盖勒特惊醒了，可胸口的疼痛感并没有丝毫缓解。  
他突然有种不好的预感。  
“文达。”他对边上的女巫说，“你们按照约定继续前往，我要回一趟纽蒙迦德。”   
是预言吗？  
（十四）  
看到他回来，奎妮戈德斯坦显得很意外：“您是有什么东西没拿吗？”  
“不，我有其他事情。”  
奎妮没有说话，眼神不自觉的飘向紧闭的房门：“哈……这样，那我先去工作了。”说完便急匆匆的跑走了。  
有古怪。  
盖勒特把老魔杖从口袋里拿出来，随即旋开了门把手。  
还好，他的阿尔还在。  
盖勒特松了一口气。然而下一秒，在看到另一个人的时候，心又提了起来。  
老格林德沃——他的父亲正坐在阿不思的对面。看见他，格林德沃把茶杯放回桌子上，然后站了起来：“既然如此，那么我便先走了。邓布利多先生，你是个聪明人，应该知道怎么做。”  
“是的，格林德沃先生，再会。”  
格林德沃没有回答，在经过盖勒特的时候，他冷哼一声，用只有他们两个人听得到的声音说了一句：“是时候把关在牢里的那个斯卡曼德放走了。”  
房门被重重关上，房间里只剩下了他们两个人。  
“他对你说了些什么？”盖勒特问道。  
“没什么，不过是跟我聊了一下当今现状。”  
盖勒特坐到他的身边，把他手上的茶杯夺走：“肯定没这么简单，他是不是威胁你别再靠近我？”  
“真的没有。”  
“撒谎。”  
“真的没有啦！他只是和我聊了聊你的未婚妻的家族罢了。”见盖勒特不肯把杯子还他，阿不思不满的嘟起了嘴：“而且他的态度挺好的，一点也不像你说的那么冷酷无情。也许他只是……那句话怎么说来着……为你这个儿子着想。”  
盖勒特把茶杯还给他，叹了口气：“他的眼里只有格林德沃家族的荣誉和利益，不然当初也不会把我的名字从挂毯上烧掉了。还有，婚礼已经取消了，那个人她不是我的未婚妻。”  
“也许吧……”阿不思低下头盯着杯子里浮动的茶渣，仿佛在思考着什么。  
福克斯从梦中惊醒，飞到了阿不思的边上。  
阿不思伸出手轻轻地抚摸了一下他的羽毛：“对了，他还和我讲了一件很有趣的事情。”  
“什么？”  
“你把纽特斯卡曼德关在哪里了？”  
（十五）  
阿不思不肯听他的任何解释，也不肯再见他。  
“除非你让我去见纽特，或者放了他。”  
纽特斯卡曼德一直是个大麻烦。先不论他一直是阿不思最偏爱的学生，当初就是他害的盖勒特在美国失了手，也是他在巴黎纵容他手下的那只动物偷走了盖勒特最珍视的血盟信物（虽然后来被英国魔法部送了回来）  
盖勒特摸了摸放在胸口的甁崽，心里盘算着对纽特的刑罚。  
奎妮突然叫住他：“格林德沃先生，您的……父亲说要常住一段时间。”  
还有这个老头子。  
盖勒特挥挥手：“让他住。”以后有的是机会找他算账。  
既然阿不思不肯见他，那就只能另谋出路了。  
他拿着魔杖，哼着小曲儿一路闲逛到了牢房。  
“斯卡曼德先生，好久不见。”  
栏杆后面的人瑟缩了一下随即抬起头来，苍白的脸上没有丝毫惊讶：“格林德沃。”  
“很好，看样子你还很健康。”  
“……我的箱子……”  
“当初他们把你送来的时候只有你一个人，至于你的箱子嘛……可能落在了巴西的热带雨林，或者已经在麻瓜的手上辗转了无数次，又或者躺在哪个垃圾桶里无人问津。”  
纽特斯卡曼德痛苦的闭上眼睛：“如此……请回吧……”说完就低下头不再看他。  
这个小子……  
盖勒特下意识的就要施恶咒，到最后还是收回了手，准备转身离去。  
“格林德沃，请好好对待邓布利多教授。你知道的，他不信任任何人。”  
……  
不知道为什么，这句话一直悬在盖勒特的心头。  
还有那个梦……  
是预言在暗示他什么吗？  
盖勒特躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着觉。太久没睡这张床了，才发现它硬的出奇，就像一块巨大的岩石。  
也许是他的胡思乱想吧。  
他在担心，担心阿不思会在某一天逃走。  
怎么会呢？那个房间的魔法确保他没有任何办法逃走，就像一个无形的囚笼。  
再加上纽蒙迦德的坚固，绝对不可能……  
“嘭！！！——”  
一声巨响响遍整个纽蒙迦德，伴随着逐渐窜上天空的火光。  
爆炸。  
魔法造成的爆炸。  
盖勒特迅速的来到事发地——关押纽特斯卡曼德的牢房。  
里面已经空无一人。  
半分钟后，几乎所有的人都到齐了。  
除了——  
“老格林德沃先生不见了！”奎妮戈德斯坦带着哭腔说。


End file.
